My little Zukie
by YaoiGalore
Summary: A young boy is now care taker of a half human half fish display he soon later on calls Zukie. Yaoi/Lemon/Mpreg/Some Rape. Note: Percy Jackson is in this for a rp character I made up. It's another sea monster named Erick. But they will be in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Such a cloudy day in Miami Florida. A cold breeze whipping the trees and nipping at bare skin. Thunder and lightening common every few seconds. It was a day of despair. The storming towering above the city getting worse and worse. As the rain began to platter down to the ground a young boy was jogging on the side of the street. No jacket or umbrella to keep him safe from the harsh weather.

"Of all the days to be late." Grumbled the red haired teen as he was now sprinting.

The boy took a sharp turn around the corner panting and puffing. The white mist smoking from his mouth as he breathed.

_Almost there..._

The 17 year old headed straight for the big building at the end of the block. "Miami's Aquarium" Was labeled on the top. Reaching out he grasped the door handle in front of him pulling, running inside. Almost slipping on the wet floor below him.

"Sasuke?. What happened to you? You look like you fell in the ocean." A voice said.

Sasuke felt an arm wrap around his neck suddenly. The smell of smoke pinching his senses making him cringe.

"It's just storming sir." The teen replied.

"Oh." The man paused. "Well your late. you should know better Sesuke." The elder added.

Mr. Shito was a decent man. He was not much taller then Sasuke. He was over weight. Had a lot of facial hair including his prize winning bushy mustache which was a caramel brown. And you could tell whenever he was around with the smell of the fat cigars he always carried.

"Sorry sir." Sasuke muttered pinching his nose shut. He never liked the smell of those damn cigars.

"Ah well it's fine just watch yourself alright? Now go on and get to work." Shito replied.

Sasuke nodded speed walking to his "office". Which was nothing more then a janitors closet.

Yes I said it.

A janitors closet.

As much as he loved working in the aquarium to see the many beautiful sea creatures inside it he got rather bored with just moping all day. He always did a good job though so that was a plus when his boss was satisfied.

Gripping his broom he set out swishing and swashing at the floor humming a little fitting tune.

"Under the sea. Under the sea." The 17 year old sang. "Darling it's better. Down where's it better. Take it from me-OOF!" The red head yelped as his face became one with the tank glass.

Rolling his eyes upwards he met the heavy set manatee that was slowly cruising in the water past him.

"Have you lost weight Josephine?" Sasuke asked chuckling. "You look great. Keep it up girl." He added moving along.

"Talking to the animals again Sasuke?" A smallish voice came.

"Well you know me." Sasuke joked winking.

"Well get back to work you do nothing all day but talk to the fish. I wonder why my father keeps you around." The little girl snorted as she skipped along.

"Psh...brat." Sasuke whispered. He did his work he just talked to the animals while doing so.

Asami was Mr. Shito's daughter. She was about 6. He birthday was just in a few months. She got what she wanted whenever she wanted it. The little girl had bright violet eyes and light brown hair that was up in pig tails. Asami would always pick on Sasuke and in the end he would always play along. Didn't mean he liked it though.

Sighing the red head decided to blow it all off. He relaxed his muscles and calmed his soul. Moving along he dazed deep in thought. His mind working on the sea that surrounded him. The colorful companions he was accompanied with. He loved every one of them like they were his family. Every one thought is was a bit odd but what else was there to do?

About 2 hours later his shift ended and he was off home. The clouds had cleared and the sun was out but was setting. It's pretty colors splashed like paint in the sky. A gorgeous mixture of pink,yellow and orange.

It was a long 2 hours but worth it a little since he was paid about 10 dollars an hour which wasn't that bad so he made a good amount during the week.

When he reached his house he crossed over the sand where it collided with the polished wood steps at his door way. Letting out a relived sigh that he was home he opened the door to find his mother cooking.

"Hello Sasuke." The woman greeted with a smile.

"Hi." Sasuke replied turning victim to the delicious smell of the salted pepper shrimp his mother was cooking. The relaxing sizzles and bubble pops soothing him.

"How was work my dear?" She asked.

"It was good all besides being late and that good for nothing pig tailed brat." He said crossing his arms taking a seat at the table.

His mother chuckled at his response. "Dear she is just a 6 year old." Sasuke's mother giggled placing her son's plate on the table.

"She's a SPOILED 6 year old." Sasuke reminded her.

"Jealous?" His mom joked winking with a grin.

"Pssh no."

The woman laughed taking a seat joining her son at the dinner table.

Later on the moon had risen it's angel glow spotlighted all around with it's reflection shimmering on the sea waves. Sasuke stared out into the mysterious liquid sky. He felt so apart of it. Like something was pulling him to it's wondrous depths. But...

What was it?

All his life Sasuke wanted to stand out of normal and go onto an adventure rescuing danzles getting kisses in return. Anything to make meaning of his life.

But what was in this world that would give him an advantage? Where was his danzel?

Wrapped in bed Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed. His body going limp. The world he just cut out turning into a new one. What he saw was beautiful.

A boy was running through the fields. His dark brown hair flowing in the gentle breeze. Soft plump lips where formed into a perfect smile. The green grass tickling his flawless pale skin making him giggle with such a amazing innocent voice.

And his eyes.

Pink eyes glimmered in the light. They were so mysterious. Hypnotizing. Sasuke never had seen such eyes.

Green eyes stared and pink eyes stared back.

A warm small hand grabbed Sasuke's the pink eye's closer then before. A pair of lips nudging his own.

For some reason Sasuke felt himself leaning in to kiss the smaller boy. His hand gripping the younger boy's waist firmly.

Suddenly the sweet face of the other boy changed. His eyes widening. He looked frightened and scared. The brown haired boy pushed away turning to run. The once beautiful field now turning to the dark depths of the ocean. The boy running. Camera flashes blinding. Screams of all sorts.

"WAIT"! Sasuke called out running after the boy.

"Wait."

Waking to the golden sun light Sasuke sat up rubbing his head.

"What a dream." He muttered.

A bright blush coloring his cheeks.

"I kissed a guy in my sleep..." Sasuke chuckled. "Even though he was kinda cute." He added the blush deepening. Shaking his head he slapped himself. "No no bad Sasuke. Pevertedness never got you a date before and it never will. Wait...date? Why am I saying this?"

Taking a deep breathe the teen settled out of bed heading for the shower lathering and rinsing his hair moaning slightly and the hot water drained his problems.

"Sasuke." A female voice called. A knock tapping the door. "Hurry up or your going to be late again."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Thats right it was Saturday early shift.

Oops.

Jumping out of the shower he quickly brushed his teeth and dressed running down the stairs and out the door. Sasuke sprinted down the street his wet hair drenching parts of his shirt. Dew drops trickling down his face. Without really noticing the red head burst trough the doors people quickly staring.

"Sasuke my boy another storm?" asked raising his brow.

"No s-sir." He replied gasping for breath kneeling over.

"Well I'd like to talk to you Mr. Hamasaki." The older man imformed wrapping an arm around Sasuke's neck walking down the hall.

*Thats it I'm so fired.* Sasuke though with a gulp.

"You've been working so hard the past 2 years Sasuke and maybe you should get a promotion to a care taker." Mr. Shito advised with a laugh loving the expression on the younger's face.

*Wait what? I'm not fired? WHOO HOO! I BET I'M GOING TO GET A SHARK OR SOMETHING! Wait no sharks what if it tries to eat me?* The red head deeply thought.

"It's a new addition to our aquarium." The man added.

"New addition?" Sasuke asked. "

"Yes I think you'll like him."

"Him?"

The man lead the boy to a large tank. It was complimented with small toys and fake plants and rocks.

*What kind of scary thing is in here?* Sasuke thought.

Looking in the aquarium he squinted his eyes looking for the animal that was in here. He then spotted a figure that was getting closer and closer. The red head's mind suddenly going blank.

Green eyes stared.

And pink ones stared back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. The creature he was looking at was outstanding.

The boy had dark brown hair. Flawless pale skin. And to top it all off he had gorgeous pink eyes.

Those pink eyes.

They looked so familiar...

But that wasn't all.

For ears were small golden fins. The same color of fins followed along with his arms. And least we forget about the long magnificent tail that was the same beautiful gold as the other parts.

*Holy shit* Sasuke screamed in his mind.

"Isn't he amazing?" Shito asked with a grin.

"Is he...real?" The red asked some drool leaving his lips.

"Of course he is and he's all yours. His feeding is at 5 pm and he needs a bath every 2 days give one tonight if you please. And every 2 days he has "friends" who likes to visit them. Do not get in their way." The man warned.

"Um. Got it." Sasuke replied.

The older man nodded leaving.

Sasuke turned his eyes back to the creature that was in the tank to find him missing. But where did he go? Probably hiding. Maybe?

The red head sat on the ledge of the tank looking for the little guy. He was pretty cute.

But the boy was no where to be found.

*Hm...Maybe the little guy is shy?* Sasuke thought.

But actually the little fish boy was hiding in his little artificial cave. His body curled up on the soft artificial sand. His light pink eyes halfway open as the sudden peace began to sooth him. Which felt so much better then his day had been so far. The fish boy still had rope marks and rashes from the nets he was caught in not to much earlier.

It was not fun.

The creature was soon asleep resting off all the problems of this day.

Sasuke was planning everything in his mind. This had to be perfect. He had to prove to Mr. Shito that he could take care of this new specimen. Plus if he didn't it would be the end of him and he needed this job.

It was all a desperate cry for work.

And cash.

Sasuke looked at his watch. Groaning slightly.

Only 9:30. This was sure going to be a long day.

But for now he had to get to work.

For the next 2 hours Sasuke was looking up on files for his new subject he could say. There wasn't much. The freakish boy had no name. No record for an age. All they had information on him for was where he was caught and what time and day.

Pretty useless shit.

*They have nothing on him at all? Well thats stupid...I guess it's up to me then.* Sasuke thought tossing the files back where they came.

The red head stood from his chair stretching before heading out to check and see if the fish boy was active. To Sasuke's surprise he was. The smaller boy was layed out in the shallower waters messing with the white sand. Drawing random little things.

Now was his time. He could get to know the little guy. And bond perhaps.

"Um. Hey tuna fish whats up?" Sasuke awkwardly asked.

The dark haired boy looked up. His pink eyes like dinner plates. Quickly the creature dove into the water hiding in his little cave once more.

"STUPID STUPID!" The red head said smacking himself back and forth. "Calling him tuna WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Sasuke sighed resting his bare feet into the water. This was harder then he thought.

Below him in a small cave the young fish boy was snuggled in his toys listening to the human above him. He wondered what the red haired one wanted from him. And he was curious to find out.

Minutes of sulking there was a few splashes a warm breath blanketing his skin.

Green eyes looked up and pink ones looked back.

"H-Hello." Sasuke greeted again.

There was no reply. All the creature did was stare. His curious expression giving his face an adorable touch to it.

"Um..." Sasuke muttered.

The creature was right here in his very reach.

*DO SOMETHING YOU FOOL! DO SOMETHING!* Sasuke scolded himself.

Randomly the red head grabbed the fish boy's hips looking him the eyes.

"My name is Sasuke. Whats yours?" Sasuke asked his voice low in what some girls would think dreamy.

*Oh my God what was that? DON'T BE A CREEP!* Sasuke screamed.

The little fish boy didn't seem to mind. All he did was stare.

But why just stare?

Was there something the boy was looking for?

A soft hand placed itself on Sasuke's cheek. Gently rubbing the cheek with a small thumb. Pink eyes exploring the older body his hand wondering. Not knowing where it was going or what it was touching. A fishy hand soon brushing up lightly against the older teen's crotch making him tense.

"Hey woah now." Sasuke gasped his grip on the fishy hips tightening.

The smaller boy made a face of slight pain. He didn't like the pressure on his hips. Squirming to get free the dark haired boy pushed against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke sighed knowing that the boy probably didn't know any better. Letting go of his hips the fish boy swam back down under his cave.

*Damn it you probably frightened him* Sasuke thought standing up. He felt himself trotting over to the darker deeper parts of the water. The dark blue surrounding him.

A pale arm splashed out of the water gripping his neck tie. A few yanks and he was under water. Pink eyes smiling on their own. Those soft plump lips grinning.

The red head was first in shock but then a smile formed. The little guy only wants to play. And he didn't mind at all.

The fish boy gave more tug on his tie making Sasuke gag just a little.

This was going to be a long day.

And this was going to take a while getting use to.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:**

**I really do want to keep this story up so every Friday I will update a new chapter at 5:00 p.m in western time. I was thinking about every Thursday but I have school Mon-Thur and that would be kinda hard since I have home work and things to do during the week. But I hope this goes well sorry for making every one wait.**

Evening had eventually caught up with Sasuke. The nice pink and orange colors painting the sky. All was well besides having to give the little fish boy a bath.

"No come here." Sasuke demanded.

The dark haired boy frowned shaking his head scared to come any closer.

"I wont hurt you I promise." Sasuke replied.

The creature did not move.

"Pleeeaasee." Sasuke pleaded.

All the red head got as a reply was a few splashes as the fish boy swam in circles playfully.

*So he wants to play hm?* Sasuke though with a hum.

Reeling his body back the red head darted across the glossy floor diving to the tank tackling the fish boy in one move. With not much struggle Sasuke dragged the boy out onto the floor out of the water. The sea monster thrashed his body wanting to be back in the tank. A few tears came out from hiding in his pink eyes.

"Oh stop I'm just giving you a bath..." Sasuke sighed.

A soapy wash cloth in hand Sasuke began to wash down the fish boy's body getting a very strange reaction. The sea monster froze in place nuzzling the wash cloth gently loving the soft gentle touch he was getting. The smaller boy pressed against Sasuke. His tail flopping and flicking in delight.

"You like that?" Sasuke laughed then pausing.

*DA FUCK!? DON'T BE A PEDOPHILE!* The red head scolded himself mentally.

Covered in bubbles the creature gave a look at himself giving a confused expression as to what the suds were on his body clutching Sasuke's arm the brunette looked into Sasuke's eyes for an answer. Fear was spread across his face.

"Your fine little guy they're just bubbles they're going to make you clean." Sasuke chuckled in reply.

Curiously the little sea monster was thinking. Wondering about his insides and them getting clean as well. An idea struct his mind and he took a mouth full of bubbles and swallowed.

"NO!" Sasuke shrieked. "DON'T EAT THOSE!"

The fish boy gagged at the taste regretting his decision. Sasuke quickly got a shower head and washed out the fish boy's mouth.

"That's not food silly." Sasuke scolded.

The fish boy frowned innocently.

*I need to plan this out more next time you get a bath...* Sasuke thought.

Showering the rest of the creature down Sasuke sighed as all was over.

"He sure is a handful..." The red head laughed.

As the sea monster played around Sasuke began to think. Wouldn't this be a good time to get to know the little guy? Learn more about him? Now would be a great opportunity since there wasn't really a record about him. Luring the creature in with a treat Sasuke sat the boy down thinking about what to ask first.

"So...um...have a name?" Sasuke asked.

The brunette blinked trying to process the question. Minutes of thought the boy shook his head no.

"No name?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Whats your age?" The red head asked next.

The sea monster paused counting his fingers and mouthed the word _fourteen_.

"What?" Sasuke asked so confused.

The smaller boy mouthed the word again.

Confused Sasuke blinked making the fish boy roll his eyes and write in the sand.

"Oh..." Sasuke replied slightly embarrassed.

The younger boy giggled in return. The 14 year old suddenly dove in the water hearing footsteps click on the ground.

"How do you like your new friend?" Shito asked chuckling.

"Um it's going alright. He's a little jumpy." Sasuke replied.

"I see." Shito responded with a hum.

*Wonder why the little guy just swam off like that. Maybe spooked him* Sasuke thought smiling slightly.

Packing up shop as they say the red head headed home. He had to work extra hours now but at least it wasn't for cleaning the floors anymore. Now 10:30 at night Sasuke was home in the shower. The nice hot water felt relaxing. He scrubbed his hair with his sea smelling shampoo massaging his scalp. Rinsing his hair out he sighed not being able to stop thinking about the sea monster.

But why?

Getting out of the shower Sasuke dried off and dressed to tired to even eat he flunked down in bed closing his eyes grateful to be able to rest. But sadly the morning came to soon. A loud alarm echoed through the room wakening the 17 year old. Groaning sasuke sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The red head got up and headed for his closet picking out his regular uniform to wear. Once he was ready he walked out the door to go to work. He first stopped by a cafe to pick up some late breakfast so he could get some food in his stomach. Sipping his coffee on the way he was excited to show the little fish boy the treats he had in his bag.

*He's going to love these.* Sasuke thought.

Reaching the aquarium Sasuke opened the doors checking in with the front desk. The red head then traveled down the hallway to the fish boy's tank pausing mid way. Green eyes widened. The bag of treats dropped to the floor. Shock was written all over Sasuke. The image in front of him. The sounds. The tears in those pink eyes. It madehim feel ill.

It was pure horror.

**I know it's past 5:00 and I am sorry but my internet was lost due to a bad storm over here. Oh well here it is.**

**Next Friday Sasuke starts to see how bad his boss and Zukie's little friends are. What will he do about it?**

**Review please~**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke stared with his wide green eyes as 6 men in white coats tackled the fish boy from his tank. His body wasn't really built. He was small and thin so fighting the men off wasn't working out for the little guy. Pink eyes were full of miserable tears. Sasuke found his own body running towards the scene only to run into a fat man that was blocking his way.

"Sorry boy but you can't go in there." Shito said.

"What are you doing to him?" Sasuke asked confused of all of this.

"Nothing much these men are just here to take him in the back for some tests." The older man replied.

Sasuke watched helplessly as the men wheeled the poor boy on what seemed like a bed they used for the ambulance. His tear stained face looking at Sasuke desperately as he was strapped down by the fabric straps.

"W-Wha... just look at him. YOUR SCARING HIM!" Sasuke shouted.

"Nothing I can do about it." Shito replied with a shrug.

For some reason Sasuke's blood was boiling. His temper rising. Body shaking with rage.

"THATS NOT FAIR YOU CAN'T-!"

"No one said life was fair. Not for us and not for mutants." Shito snapped "Now get to work Sasuke."

Mutants? Wasn't that a bit harsh of a word? Sasuke growled. Eager to do something. He'd like to smack that big fat chubby face. If only.

"Yes Mr. Shito..." The red head sighed heading to work on things around the younger's tank.

*That boy is not getting his head straight.* Shito thought walking along behind the white coats.

3 hours later the smaller boy was returned to his tank. As soon as he was free the fish boy dashed for his safe hiding place tears brimming in his eyes. The red head sighed in relief that he was alright for now. Glaring at the 6 men who exited the building he snorted.

"Stupid white coats and there pearly white...coats..." Sasuke muttered.

Resting his eyes on the water Sasuke pawed at it.

"Hey little guy...They're gone now. Wanna come up?" Sasuke asked splashing the water.

No response came making Sasuke frown.

"Please?" Sasuke asked smiling when he saw the younger's figure surfacing.

The fish boy looked at Sasuke sniffling. Wiping the tears out of his eyes.

*Awe so cute...* Sasuke thought.

"Come here little guy. Want a hug?" Sasuke asked holding his arms out wide.

The fish boy nodded swimming into Sasuke's arms hugging the older boy nuzzling his chest.

*SOOOO CUUUUUTTTTTEEE!* Sasuke thought his nose dripping with blood. Noticing this he wiped his nose blushign slightly.

"So I was thinking...you know how you don't have a name?" Sasuke asked.

The fish boy nodded a bit confused.

"Well I made a name up for you. I'll call you Zukie." The red head said with a grin.

Zukie thought for a few moments then smiling wide nuzzling Sasuke's chest once more. His tail grinding against Sasuke's lower body. Sasuke let out a yelp blushing a deep red as he felt Zukie's tail brush agains;t his groin.

*Uh oh...HEY DON'T GIVE ME A BONER LITTLE GUY!* Sasuke thought but didn't say. He didn't even think Zukie knew what a boner was.

Sasuke set the fish boy down and sat in the water scanning the younger boy. He looked so familiar. His dark brown hair. Paleish skin. Pink eyes.

Those pink eyes. He knew he saw them before.

**Note: Making the theme song for this chapter "Once upon a dream" By: Lana Del Rey**

Sasuke didn't notice his eyes trailed farther and farther down. Green eyes scanning Zukie's chest then to his waist. Sasuke yelped closing his eyes as he saw to much.

"Oh...God..." Sasuke gulped.

He really didn't expect for his eyes to land on Zukie's private parts. Well it looked like private parts.

*FUCKING PEDOPHILE!* Sasuke scolded himself.

Zukie blinked very confused on why Sasuke was so flustered. And why he looked like a red lobster at the moment.

"Zukie I'll be right back." Sasuke saild calmly before running off.

The red head dashed down the store quickly and left just as fast with a bag in his arms.

"Zuuukkkiieee" Sasuke cooed taking out a long light green fabric.

The fish boy appeared from the surface nibbling on a toy.

"Come here little guy." Sasuke said.

Zukie swam over to sasuke. The green fabric clipped around his waist acting like a slit cut skirt. It was a perfect fit. A bit long past his fins but it will do.

"There...better." Sasuke sighed blushing.

Zukie stared at his new skirt. A small smile forming on his lips as he kissed Sasuke on the cheek to thank him. The red head gasped staring at Zukie in shock. Zukie only smiled wide diving back into the water but the smile faded away. Tears formed into his eyes. He hugged himself tightly swimming in his cave curling up. The fish boy burst out crying. He kissed Saduke and Sasuke frowned at him. His tiny heart cracked into peices. He really liked Sasuke. The red head did a lot for him. No one was as nice to him before either. Maybe he could win Sasuke's heart with a gift.

And then there came an Idea.

**Damn sorry it's so short. I feel bad. Well hey it's a new chapter and Zukie finally got his name in this one :3 **

**Next Friday Zukie makes a gift for Sasuke and Sasuke thinks about some very important things.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the perfect idea. The best one Zukie ever had. And Zukie had a lot of ideas before. Down in his cave the sea monster was searching through trinkets and things he found when he was out at sea. Little did the humans know he has sneaked his bag of treasures right past their noses. He hugged his small pouch. So many memories of adventures he had with each trinket. He loved them all and he had to find the perfect one for Sasuke. Zukie searched and searched through his bag but nothing was perfect enough for his beloved Sasuke. Tears brimmed in the corners of the fish boy's eyes. He really wanted to do this for Sasuke. He loved him. Wiping his eyes Zukie huffed. His confidence re-building. He was going to have to keep looking. And one small glance at his goldish tail gave him another great idea.

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the street headed home. A dark blush scribbled across his face. Had Zukie really just kissed him? The red head wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't gay...was he? He admitted to himself that he did think Zukie was cute...and adorable and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but...did he really love him?

"Oh there you are sweetie." Sasuke's mother called as he walked through the door. "Dinner is ready.

"Alright." Sasuke huffed slumping in the dinner table chair.

"Something wrong?" The woman asked with a frown of concern.

"Huh? Oh. No." He lied.

Would his mom even understand if he explained that a half boy half fish kissed him at his job today and he had no idea what to think of it? Well then again what would you do if a fish boy kissed you? You can't get any more freaked out then that. Sasuke lifted his head once his dinner was set on the table. Fish of all colors on his plate. He noticed the smallest one that was goldish.

*That reminds me of Zukie* Sasuke thought smiling. *Awe I can't eat this. I'd feel bad till I died...no probably beyond that to.*

"Not hungry dear?" Sasuke's mother asked.

"Oh well um...I am but..." Sasuke replied pointing to the goldish fish.

"What? Don't eat goldish fish anymore?" The woman asked.

"Well...um...No?" The teen replied.

He really didn't want to eat that small fish.

But he could eat the rest.

And so he did. Delighted with every taste. He really loved sea food. It was awesome.

"Thanks for the food mom." Sasuke said with a smile.

"No problem darling." The woman replied eating the small goldfish that Sasuke could not.

Sasuke's heart sunk. He pictured a version of Zukie about the same size as that fish going into his mother's mouth. A shudder went up his spine as he walked up the stairs. The red head didn't feel like showering so he just turned to his room. He flopped onto his bed letting out a long heavy sigh. His tension relaxing. Looking up to his closet he saw a blueish tail poking from inside. He groaned as he got up.

*Damn so lazy. Meh.* Sasuke thought opening the closet door. A wide grin spread across his face. Inside was an inflatable dolphin that he bought at the age of 8. He would never use it again he was sure of that.

And he got the perfect idea.

Sasuke was excited the next day. Instead of walking to work he did what every not normal person would do.

He ran.

With a inflatable dolphin between his arm.

White teeth forming a smile he opened the aquarium doors stepping inside.

"Hello Sasuke." Shito said looking up from his desk.

"Um. Hi Mr. Shito." Sasuke replied.

Something about Mr. Shito creeped Sasuke out. Reaching Zukie's tank he kicked off his shoes walking into the warm, cool water.

"ZUKIE!" Sasuke called.

Pink eyes shot open from slumber. A grin forming on perfect lips. The little fish boy became very excited knowing it was Sasuke. Grabbing Sasuke's gift he swam as fast as he could to the surface. Breaking from the water Zukie did circles in the water filled with happiness.

"Come here little guy." Sasuke said chuckling. He felt kinda good that Zukie was happy to see him.

As Zukie swam up Sasuke frowned. On Zukie's tail there were scabs. Some surrounded by bruises. Even some were still bleeding. He jumped slightly as a necklace was presented in front of him. Sasuke's heart sank as he noticed that a lot of Zukie's scales were on the necklace.

"Is this for me?" Sasuke asked.

Zukie nodded smiling.

Sasuke grabbed Zukie's hand holfing it to his chest.

"Zukie please don't hurt yourself for me." Sasuke said with a frown.

Zukie blinked. He did admit it hurt very badly pulling his scales out but he would do anything for Sasuke. The fish boy hugged Sasuke nuzzling his chest.

Sasuke chuckled ruffling the sea monster's hair.

"Lets get those cleaned up. Then I have a little something for you." Sasuke said picking the boy up from the water.

Zukie clutched to Sasuke confused and scared as he was set down on the marble floor away from his water.

"It's ok I just want to help you." Sasuke said calmly. Reaching in his pocket he brought out a small tube of ointment that was for sure to help Zukie.

Squeezing the white cream on his finger he lightly rubbed it on Zukie's wounds adoring how the boy would squirm and twitch at his touches.

*I am such a pedophile...* Sasuke thought sighing repeating the same motion on every scab.

Zukie kissed Sasuke's cheek for a thank you causing the red head to blush once more.

"Your welcome little one." Sasuke said smiling slightly. " Now for your present."

Picking Zukie back up he walked back over to the tank to set him back inside.

*Careful don't drop him* Sasuke scolded himself as he gently set the boy inside the water.

Still confused Zukie looked up to the older teen searching for answers.

"Ok ready?" Sasuke asked throwing the dolphin in the water.

The fish boy's eye's widened with excitement. This was one of those human toys he always heard about. He just had to play with it. Zukie pounced on the dolphin only to fall off. Sasuke blinked in surprise. It wasn't what he was expecting but it was atleast something. Zukie kept trying endlessly to get on the dolphin but with no luck he gave in and hugged the inflatable toy instead nuzzling and kissing it's nose.

*AWE! SO CUTE!* Sasuke thought grinning. *I'm glade he likes it.*

Sasuke Wrapped his hands around the fish boy's waist.

"Hold on to the dolphin ok?" Sasuke said as he placed Zukie on the toy's back.

Zukie gasped hugging the dolphin tight. Only two seconds lasted until he and dolphin began to roll over. With a splash Zukie fell back into the water. The fish boy came back up biting the dolphin's tail fin. Small nibbles as he pouted in failure.

Sasuke only laughed. Glancing down to the necklace he smiled placing it around his neck.

Maybe he really did care about Zukie after all.

**YAY 5TH CHAPTER!~ So now maybe Sasuke is getting feelings for his little guppy hm? **

**Next Friday Shito starts to be attracted to Zukie or has he been all along? What will happen? **

**You'll just have to wait and see. Hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

The stars had fallen once again. The black sky returning. Zukie was so sad that his Sasuke had left many hours ago. It was now around 10:00 no one around.

Or so he thought.

Something big was stalking the fish boy in the shadows as he played in the shallow water's sand. He didn't notice until he felt the hot smokey breath of another on his neck. Zukie looked up startled. He turned quickly to dive in the water but there was a firm grip upon his arm. Zukie thrashed his tail with all his might afraid.

"Now now little one. No need to be afraid." A older voice chimed.

Zukie stared at the man. He knew this man. The ring leader of his capture.

The big fat bully in a suit.

Zukie tugged and pulled to get free. He wanted nothing to do with this man.

"Now now I wont hurt you." Shito said gripping his fingers around the younger's chin. "Sasuke's been hogging you for a while. That's not fair to me."

The fish boy stared into those horrid eyes. The look of evil gleamed inside them.

"My my what a fascinating critter you are. Don't you think?" Shito asked.

Zukie didn't answer. He couldn't anyways. Tears brimmed in those pink eyes as he pulled to get free.

Shito layed the boy on the sandy floor. A few strokes to the cheek on the delicate smooth skin. His heavy weight keeping the boy still. Zukie struggled. Wishing he could scream. Hos body tensed as he felt fingers brush against his gills. Those chubby fingers inserting themselves thrusting. His gills ripped and bled. Tears rushing to the pink eyes now. Zukie thrashed around in pain. All ceased when Zukie felt slimy chapped lips fall onto his. A rough sandpapered tongue licking and slithering inside his mouth. His back arched in it's own whine and his arm were gripped tighter. He swore he heard the fat man laugh. But then there was a sharp cry. Blood filled his wet cavern. Did he just bite the man? Well he certainly deserved it.

Sasuke was long gone at home. He was fast asleep by now aswell. His dream was of his only one. His only joy. His sweet little guppy back in the aquarium. That perfect smile and purity. The fair skin. He was all so righteous. Sasuke smiled as his dream deepened into something more. Sasuke sat at Zukie's side stroking his cheek. A small kiss was planted on his fore head. Zukie smiled in return rising up planting a kiss to Sasuke. A pink sea flower placed in the red head's hair. It felt like reality. If only.

"Your just to much for me." Sasuke said with a warm smile.

Zukie could only smile back. The fragile grin melting everything in the world away besides them. They only mattered. Zukie only mattered.

But there was suddenly an eerie feeling. Nothing Sasuke could ever explain. Pink eyes were full of tears. His body battered and bruised. His gills ripped and bleeding.

"Zukie?" Sasuke asked in terror.

"SASUKE!" Zukie cried the voice was so innocent and small.

"Z-Zukie whats wrong?" Sasuke asked once again.

"SASUKE PLEASE!" Zukie sobbed a hickey forming on his neck.

"Z-Zukie...what...is..." Sasuke whispered.

"SASUKE! HELP ME! S-SHITO I-IS!-" Zukie cried clutching to Sasuke's form.

Sasuke suddenly woke up. His breathing heavy. His heart pounding.

"Man what a nightmare." Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples.

*I wonder what Zukie was meaning...* Sasuke thought.

"Don't worry yourself. It was just a nightmare..." Sasuke chuckled.

But was it really?

Sasuke just didn't feel right. He felt as if something was wrong. The red head looked at his door seeing the keys to the aquarium hang on a hook. Sasuke stared at them a while and soon grabbed them sneaking out the door. He just had to go check on Zukie.

He had to know he was alright.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Shito cried slapping his hand across Zukie's face.

Zukie rested a hand upon his cheek as his salty tears made a river down his face. His hair was grabbed and he winced in the pain. It hurt. Every move.

"Your going to pay-." Shito paused as he heard the blinking of a security camera. ''We are to exposed out here..." He muttered trying to find the perfect place to hide.

Shito's eyes fell greedily upon a janitors closet. The perfect place. The over weight man dragged the poor creature to his hiding place binding his wrists with duct tape. He knew the creature wouldn't scream. It never did. Shutting the door he smirked becoming aroused as he saw his victim binded.

"You look stunning little one." Shito mused stepping close instantly clutching his mouth on the sensitive neck leaving a dark purple hickey. A finger traveling down Zukie's chest rubbing and twisting a hardened pink bud between his fingers. "Feel nice?"

Zukie blinked. There was a strange feeling on his chest. It felt. Good. Zukie leaned into the touch. The poor creature had no idea what the feeling was. Or that he was being molested by a greedy man.

Shoved to the floor two fat hand gripped both sides of zukie's skirt ripping it all the way to the waist revealing a wet and ready slit.

Shito smirked leaning down to kiss the small groin. Hips bucking at the sweet touches. Zukie blushed on instinct. His eyes widened. His present that Sasuke gave him was ruined. Sasuke would certainly hate him now. The fish boy began to cry. Sasuke would never forgive him.

Sasuke walked. He was nearly there. That nightmare had really worked him up. Something about Shito being in there made his skin crawl. Reaching the glass doors he brought out his golden keys inserting them into the opened with a small creak. No one should be here so the teen didn't expect a single soul.

'Hey Zukie I'm just checking in-" Sasuke paused. Zukie was no where to be seen. "Maybe he's in his cave."

Sasuke rolled up his sleeve splashing the water. A sign to Zukie that he was here. But there was no response.

"Zukie?" Sasuke asked concerned.

Oh God was Zukie ok?

The red head perked his head up hearing noise. Slight humming. A deep voice. His attention turned the janitor's closet right across Zukie's tank. A single hand on the door nob Sasuke turned it opening the door. The air seemed fast and blew past him like it was trying to knock him down. His features first confused then it all became clear at what he saw.

The door was opened. A red headed teen staring at them both. It probably looked wrong. The sea creature tied up and being violated. Worst of all him on top. But that's not what was keeping Shito interested. What shocked him the most where those green eyes. Green eyes blazing with rage.

**Well this certainly got dirty now didn't it? ;3 Just before Halloween I know it's Thursday but I'm going to be a bit busy all of tomorrow so this is kind of a bonus. Any ways HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY LITTLE YAOI MUNCHKINS!~ **

**Next Friday Sasuke needs to make some decisions. And fast. And some are very rational. **

**No one messes with Sasuke's Guppy. No one O3O**


	7. Chapter 7

Green eyes were ablaze with rage. Hot blood boiling under his crawling skin.

"Mr. Shito what the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke asked sharply his voice deep with a growl.

"Sasuke..." Shito gulped. "What are you doing here dear boy?" He asked nervously.

"Came to check on Zukie. Glad I did. You were about to rape him weren't you?" Sasuke asked. his voice filled with hatred.

"I- It was an experiment-" Shito stuttered.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL SHIT!" The red head glared.

"Sasuke-"

"Get out..."

"Sasuk-"

"GET OUT!"

With that Shito ran. Embarrassed and shocked how Sasuke found him.

*No matter.* Shito thought. *We'll finish this another time.

Sasuke huffed. His breath stern. He turned to Zukie who was curled up on the floor shaking.

*He must be so confused and scared...* Sasuke thought sitting on his knees pulling Zukie close.

"I'm sorry I was to late." Sasuke whispered petting the goldish yellow tail of Zukie.

Zukie nuzzled Sasuke's chest holding onto him like a lifeline. He was so scared. Sasuke wiped tears away from Zukie's eyes picking him up gently. The elder teen carried the fish boy to his tank careful not to drop him. Setting him in the warmish cool water Sasuke sighed.

"How long has he been doing this?" Sasuke asked.

Zukie just blinked. He really had no idea what was happening.

"You can't understand me..." Sasuke sighed thinking.

As the red head thought in silence the brunette sat and played with his fins.

*He can't stay here. What if Shito dose that again and I can't come here in time? And those men who come here how do I know they wont hurt him severely and he could die? His life has value to. He has a heart. He has feelings. This just isn't fair.* Sasuke thoughts were interrupted as he felt a gentle hand rest on his knee.

Zukie looked up to the red headed teen with concern in his eyes. Zukie could sense that Sasuke was in distress.

"I guess you can understand me huh little guy?" Sasuke smiled.

Zukie frowned nuzzling Sasuke's leg with care hoping to make his human happy.

"It's alright. I'm not mad at you." Sasuke whispered a tear sliding down his cheek. ''If only...your so sweet and innocent. Why do you have to go through hell?"

The fish boy winced at the tears that were dripping onto his head. He hated to see his human so worked up. Leaning up he kissed Sasuke's tears away wishing he could sing to his lover. Wishing he could be heard. Sasuke held the soft body close letting out a few choked sobs.

"Do you...want to leave this place?" Sasuke asked looking into those bright pink eyes.

Leaving this place was all Zukie ever wanted. He hated this horrifying place. The tests and experiments. He oly wanted Sasuke. Zukie nodded shyly at his human's question.

"Alright then. It's settled. We're leaving...tonight." Sasuke said.

Throughout the night Sasuke dashed around trying to stay hidden. Disconnecting cameras of no evidence that he was here. Being busy he was watched by Zukie who was playing and drawing in the tank sand. Little hearts were created by his small finger gracefully. A silent giggle was given by the fish boy as he happily drew more.

*This is so dangerous. I'M PRACTICALLY STEALING FROM THE GOVERNMENT! But...Zukie is worth it. He can't stay here. I'll hide him. I'll protect him. I promise with my life.* Sasuke thought gathering a towel together.

Once the deed was done Sasuke rushed over to Zukie's tank wrapping the towel around his body.

"I know you need water but just hold out just a little while ok?" Sasuke said gently smiling as Zukie nodded.

Sasuke rushed out the aquarium doors walking as fast as he could with Zukie in his arms. The smaller boy clutching to his chest. Sasuke was careful they were not seen in the night lights of the street.

"Almost there are you ok Zukie?" Sasuke asked.

Zukie nodded his eyes filled with tears. He really wanted water. Sasuke noticed this and kissed Zukie on the forehead holding him close.

"It's ok we're almost there." Sasuke whispered into a fin ear.

In eyes view was the red head's house. Not to far away. This was it.

Zukie would be free.

Sneaking inside the house trying to not make a sound Sasuke quickly walked up the stairs resting the squirming fish boy in the tub filling it with cool water.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

Zukie nodded his eyes fluttering closed as the water relaxed him.

Sasuke smiled watching his guppy sleep safe and sound The small soft snores leaving those perfect lips.

"Welcome home Zukie." Sasuke whispered.

The sun raised over the horizon. Shito walked across the street with the keys of the aquarium in hand. Sasuke would pay for interrupting them. He would make sure of it. Metal keys grazed the key whole sliding inside twisting. The glass doors opened. Black shoes clicked across the marble floor over to an empty cage. Shito gasped. Searching all over for the beautiful creature.

Only to find him missing.

A fat heart pounded with anger. Nostrils flaming. Low growls filling the room.

''SASUKE!"

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR A LATE CHAPTER! I had to go to the dentist and my tooth is super soar and I was busy today. I know it's short but my tooth is bothering me so much that I couldn't focus. I am sorry. **

**Next Friday Zukie explores his new home and his form changes a whole lot. **

**Again sorry. Next chapter will be better! I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Sasuke was up early cooking and roasting some sea food for his sleeping guest. He was sure Zukie would be hungry. Carrying the plate full of different colored meals. Sushi, Lobster, Squid, Shrimp and crab. The red head walked quietly to the bathroom so he would not startle the fish boy. Zukie awoke to the smell of food. It was so delicious. His body whined for the foods he smelled.

"Wake up little one breakfast time~." Sasuke cooed entering the bathroom.

Zukie flicked his tail excitingly as he saw the colorful fish on the plate coming his way.

"Eat up little guy." Sasuke said handing Zukie some crab.

Zukie helped himself gladly kissing Sasuke on the cheek after every bite. The flavors were so intense. The fish he ate were raw and cold. But these were warm.

"Don't get a tummy ache now." Sasuke warned as Zukie finished up his meal.

Zukie nodded nuzzling close to Sasuke caressing his chest kissing and licking at the red head's neck and collar bone. Sasuke chuckled rubbing the younger's tail. Zukie pulled Sasuke closer kissing his lips flicking his tongue inside the wet cavern. It was the least he could do for Sasuke for saving from the evil aquarium. Sasuke gasped.

"Woah Zukie are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Zukie blushed. His breathing heavy. The fish boy rubbed his tail against Sasuke's legs wanting affection and to be touched.

"You want me to touch you?" Sasuke asked.

Zukie nodded slightly embarrassed.

With a shaking hand Sasuke pressed a hand on Zukie's tail brushing his thumb against the sensitive scales. His shaking went to ease loving Zukie's reaction. His hand moving to Zukie's chest pinching and pulling at hardened pink buds. Tears formed in Zukie's eyes ashamed for making Sasuke have him feel good. Zukie arched his back completely in bliss. Two fingers sniffed their way to his entrance penetrating him slowly. If Zukie could of screamed he would of.

"SASUKE!" A voice called.

*Shit my mom.* Sasuke thought as he heard a knock on the door.

"Sasuke dear are you in there?" Sasuke's mother asked.

"Um yeah...Just taking a bath." Sasuke replied.

"Oh ok honey." Sasuke's mom said leaving the door.

"That was close. We'll have to be careful." Sasuke sighed removing his fingers.

Zukie arched his back sad that the pleasure was done.

"You want more?" Sasuke asked smirking. "Such a needy guppy you are."

Zukie's eyes widened as something much more thicker and hot went inside him. Tears brimmed his eyes. His body shaking. Every nerve was on fire. The thrusts were slow at first. Then they became faster and more rough. Sasuke grabbed Zukie's shoulders to get in deeper. He groaned loving how tight Zukie was. He was very wet to so it was easy to slide in ant out. The flush on both their cheeks were darker then ever. They were becoming one. Becoming mates.

''So...close..." Sasuke gasped almost at the edge. His cock kissing the inside's of Zukie's womb

Zukie tensed as Sasuke screamed hot sticky fluid filling him to the brim. So much filled that he was leaking.

"Sorry I came inside." Sasuke panted as he pulled out blushing at his work.

Zukie smiled kissing Sasuke's stomach.

A sudden pain came to him. His muscles tearing. Pink eyes widened. A gold glow formed around Zukie's body.

"Z-Zukie?" Sasuke gasped.

A bright flash and Zukie's tail split in two. Legs forming. His gills sealing up leaving scars on his neck. The fish boy stared at his new body. Tears forming in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked. "Zukie...your human."

The once so called fish boy clutched to Sasuke scared of what just happend. He tried to use his tail but only two legs moved instead.

"Your ok just relax you'll be fine I promise you." Sasuke whispered rubbing Zukie's back looking down slightly.

Yes Zukie was a boy that was for sure.

"Here lets get you cleaned up and dressed." Sasuke said picking Zukie up taking him to his bed room.

Zukie was dressed in clean soft pijama's and he loved them. He wouldn't keep his hands off them. In fact he couldn't keep his hands off anything. He loved Sasuke's house. It was full of many human things. To many to count. He'd always reach to grab things while he was being carried.

"Who's your friend Sasuke?" Sasuke's mother asked.

"This is Zukie. Ummm I found him on the streets. Doesn't have a home." Sasuke replied.

"Poor little thing." Sasuke's mother said with a frown.

Zukie payed no attention. He crawled all over the floor looking at everything his eyes rested on. Sasuke laughed. He adored the brunette but he was really concerned how he got legs. It must not be normal for his kind.

"Zukie be careful I don't want you to hurt yourself." Sasuke warned."Come sit here with me on the couch.

Zukie nodded crawling over to his lover resting in his lap. He was so excited but scared at the same time. Would Sasuke ever love him in this form? He would only have to find out. Zukie looked at his stomach. Hugging it gently smiling petting it with his thumb. His adventure just began and it will soon get more exciting.

He just couldn't wait.

**Awfully**** sorry about the late chapter. I've been sick and busy.**

**Next Friday Zukie learns how to walk and Sasuke gets a surprise he wont know what to think of. **


End file.
